


Pumpkins Galore!

by CrookshankKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookshankKitty/pseuds/CrookshankKitty
Summary: The Weasley's loved Pumpkins in more ways than one!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Hermione's Haven Harvest 2019





	Pumpkins Galore!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermiones Haven.  
Haven Harvest 2019.  
My pairing was Hermione/Bill Weasley.  
Pumpkins are to be included in the story.
> 
> I like Pumpkin in soup or Curry, not keen on Pumpkin pie, but I'm rather fond of a Pumpkin spice Latte.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
No copyright infringement intended.  
All Recognised characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner Brothers, Bloomsbury.

Arthur Weasley screwed his face up in disgust, he spat out the offending mouthful and started to grizzle.

"Whats up little mate...are you fed up with Pumpkin as well?...we've only had it in every meal for the last ten days!" said Ron Weasley.

"I don't blame him, I hated pureed pumpkin when I was a baby, so ruddy bland that it needs loads of seasoning to make it taste of anything!" agreed Bill Weasley.

"But as you can't add any to little Arthur's grub, he just has to suffer eating tasteless slop!" replied Ron with a grimace.

" Lets give you some mashed apple instead...we will tell your Mum that pumpkin is off the menu!"

Ronald weasley was sitting in the kitchen of his eldest brothers home, he had arrived at lunch time just as his nephew little Arthur was being fed by his father.

Bill had told Ron to help himself to the sandwiches that his wife had made for his lunch, which were under a stasis spell.

"What time is Hermione home later?" asked Ron.

"About four, she has been working hard at Hogwarts the last couple of days, lots of book restoration to do, so she made lots of food for little 'un...he usually likes his food, but not pureed Pumpkin!"

"The pumpkin harvest was good this year...to good! like I said we have had pumpkin with every meal....soup, curry, pasties, in pies, Lavender made pumpkin juice which is fine...but don't think I want it for much longer!" moaned Ron.

"We have put all the ones we were given under a stasis charm in the shed, we used a couple when we did that photo thing with little Arthur for Samhain, Mum had knitted him and baby Lucy those pumpkin hats so Hermione took pictures of them both with the pumpkins as props." replied Bill.

Baby Arthur had finished his mashed apple and was giving his father and uncle a big smile, he had four teeth that looked like almonds sprouting from his pink gums.

At ten months old he was nearly all smiles for his family, he could also babble the odd word, every time he saw Ron he shouted "Bum" at the top of his voice.

"What do we think of pureed Pumpkin?" Ron asked his nephew.

Baby Arthur blew a raspberry and gave a gurgling laugh.

"Too right! its horrid...Daddy will put it on the compost heap...just don't tell your Mummy!" Chuckled Bill.

"Mum! Dad! Bum!" Little Arthur shouted.

After he had been cleaned up, Bill took little Arthur upstairs for his afternoon nap, making sure all of his favourite toys were in his cot, these included his knitted Hare, a pumpkin, a knitted Mandrake and the Hogwarts house emblems, they had all been knitted or crocheted by his aunt Luna and his Grandmother, tucking him in warmly, Bill went back downstairs.

Ron then said his goodbyes to his brother and his regards to Hermione, then disapparated back to the flat he shared with his wife Lavender.

Bill then washed up the lunch things and got rid of the pureed pumpkin on the compost heap, he then fed Crookshanks who had appeared from the garden, The ginger half kneazle still wasn't keen on Ron Weasley and kept out of his way, but he loved Little Arthur who shouted "Cat" every time he saw him.

At four o'clock on the dot Hermione emerged from the fireplace in a swirl of green flames and carrying a wicker basket.

"Hello Love, Had a good day?" said Bill going up to her and kissing her firmly on the lips.

"Yes, thank you, how are my boys?" she replied after returning his kiss.

"We are all fine, both have been fed and are asleep, so would you like a cup of tea and then you can tell me what's in the basket?" he asked smiling at her.

"OH Bill! I just had to bring her home, I wasn't going to leave her behind...they were going to dump her, she is called Pumpkin and is eight weeks old." Hermione exclaimed.

Hermione placed the basket on the carpet and undid the lid, putting her hand gently inside and lifted out a tiny black kitten with huge green eyes.

"No wonder you bought her home, she is gorgeous, have you got some kneazle kit food for her?"

" Yes, Its in my beaded bag, she came from those horrid witches on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, the ones that run that manky old cafe, their cat had kittens and they couldn't be bothered to look after her, so she and the rest of the kittens are now with Hagrid at Hogwarts, he will find them good homes, I took this one...Hagrid had already named them, so she will only respond to Pumpkin" She explained.

"At least little Arthur will love this Pumpkin! I'm afraid pureed pumpkin wasn't a great hit for lunch today." Bill replied.

"I didn't think it would be, its terribly bland and if I remember rightly someone else hated it as a baby!" Hermione grinned.

"My son and I have good taste! now lets get you that cup of tea and settle our latest family member before we introduce her to the others!"

Pumpkin the cat settled into the household very nicely, she was tolerated by Crookshanks and adored by Little Arthur who's next word was "Pum" for Pumpkin.

Over the next few weeks Hermione and Bill used up all the pumpkins in the shed, Bill had found a recipe for a Butternut squash curry, he added pumpkin to it along with other root veg, he even sent a cauldron of it over to Ron and Lavender, not telling them that it contained any pumpkin!

Hermione also tried with getting little Arthur to eat pureed pumpkin again, she added it to his favourite of stewed apples, but he spat it out every time, he had learnt to say "yuk!" and would blow raspberries and pull his disgusted face much to everyone's amusement.

Little Arthur also loved to wear his knitted pumpkin hat, he would pull it down over his face, then pull it off and shout "Boo!" then laugh. he did it to Lucius Malfoy on a play date with the Malfoy triplets, The Malfoys had become parents to three triplet girls much to their surprise and the consternation of the wizarding world.

Mr Malfoy senior had laughed and declared that he liked this Arthur Weasley a lot more than the other.

so by and large Pumpkins were a popular thing in the Weasley household.

Fin~


End file.
